The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for eliminating nuisance signals in multi-party calls.
Multi-party communication is a conventional feature in communications systems. Known as xe2x80x9cconference calls,xe2x80x9d such multi-party communication establishes call paths among a plurality of subscribers rather than traditional two-party communications. As is known, conference calls may be established by a communications network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d). Each party to the call joins the call by generating a call request message accessing a predetermined network address within the communication network. The network contains switches and processors that route communications data from one party to the other parties to the call.
Progress of conference calls may be interrupted unintentionally by telecommunications equipment that possess xe2x80x9cmusic on holdxe2x80x9d features. If one party to the conference call places the call on hold, the equipment may engage a music on hold circuit that introduces a nuisance signal such as music, broadcast radio, audio advertising or other signals to the conference call. The nuisance signal disrupts the progress of the call.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for eliminating nuisance signals generated by music on hold PBXs during multi-party calls.
Embodiments of the present invention include a method and apparatus that selectively disable music on hold signals based upon signal activity of the holding party or parties to the call. When a call path is placed on hold, communications equipment monitors signals placed in a reverse traffic channel by the holding party or parties. If the reverse traffic channel contains a predetermined signal, the communications equipment disables its music on hold circuit. The predetermined signal may be one meeting or exceeding a predetermined amplitude, a speech signal or a sequence of touch tones or speech representing a command to disable the music on hold circuit.